


One must fall

by Lorian_Lawliet



Category: League of Legends
Genre: I´m crying so hard, Lots of drama, M/M, Second Version
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorian_Lawliet/pseuds/Lorian_Lawliet
Summary: Los años habían pasado y el odio contra él había crecido. Estaba dispuesto a matarlo, pero él solo quería hablar.





	One must fall

One must fall

 

En una taberna de los peligrosos suburbios de Noxus, un hombre de mano afilada y sombrero puntiagudo, está sacando de quicio a los jugadores del local. Todos saben quién es, pero nadie se atreve a toserle siquiera, ni un mísero ladrido de perdedor… Él, uno de los campeones de la Liga de Leyendas, es un mago el cual ha decidido hacer acto de presencia en ese sitio. Quiere divertirse, y nadie puede impedírselo… ¿O sí?

 

Después de unas cuantas partidas ganadas, y con el estómago y los bolsillos llenos, el hombre conocido como Twisted Fate abandona el antro silenciosa y sigilosamente, mientas que a los que ha estafado le buscan gritando y poniendo patas arriba la taberna. El hombre sonríe ligeramente de lado dejando escapar una risita de satisfacción. Colocándose el sombrero con gracia se dispone a seguir su camino.

Pero la puerta de madera se abre bruscamente a sus espaldas, mostrando a los jugadores poco agraciados de aquella noche.

 

-Vaya, buenas noches, caballeros-dice con voz baja y bien modulada, dando un paso hacia atrás, tratando de fundirse con las sombras del callejón.

-De eso nada-los jugadores lo siguen ágilmente, rodeándolo. El que parece más enfadado se planta delante del delgado hombre, crujiéndose los nudillos-, vas a pagarnos con intereses todo lo que nos has robado, capullo-le agarra bruscamente del cuello de la camisa. Tiene ganas de pelea, no por nada ha sido el que más ha perdido esa noche.

 

-¿Pretendes enfrentarte a mí?-el mago no varía un ápice su tono de voz, pero una velada amenaza se esconde tras esas simples palabras. Alzando una mano a la altura de sus caras y con una floritura hace aparecer una carta roja como la sangre frente a los ojos del matón-, no te lo recomiendo, “amigo”-.

 

-Vamos, déjalo tío-uno de los que le rodean trata de separarlo del mago, tirando de su hombro hacia atrás, pero el otro se lo quita de encima con una simple sacudida. Ha puesto en duda su fuerza, y eso lo enfurece más que otra cosa.

 

-Claro que voy a luchar contra ti. No te atrevas a subestimarme. ¡No tienes ni media hostia!-el jugador empuja al mago bruscamente, haciéndole dar con su espalda en un muro.

 

Con furia, el agresor echa su mano en puño hacia detrás, cogiendo impulso para pegarle un puñetazo al moreno, pero este no hace nada por impedirlo. Simplemente lanza la carta que antes había hecho aparecer contra el pecho del hombre. Su ímpetu se ve cortado por un momento de sorpresa. Mira la carta latir durante un segundo, pegada a su pecho.

 

La explosión los pilla a todos por sorpresa menos al mago.  Algunos de los que querían gresca salen corriendo callejón abajo, gritando de pavor, otros simplemente caen al suelo en shock, sin poder moverse.

Soltando un último gemido, el cuerpo chamuscado y herido del matón cae de rodillas y después de lado al suelo. Su camiseta ahora son harapos humeantes pegados a la piel calcinada de su pecho.

 

-Tranquilos, no está muerto, pero yo lo llevaría a un centro médico-como si la situación no fuese con él, Twisted Fate saluda tocándose el ala del sombrero, yéndose en la dirección contraria a la que fueron los huidos.

 

Una sonrisa nostálgica se posa en sus labios y su mente vuela a tiempos pasados, tiempos mejores, cuando pelearse aún era divertido y no simplemente una necesidad. Un golpe por la espalda justo entre los omoplatos le deja sin aliento. Cae hacia delante de rodillas, pero antes de que toque el suelo, dos hombres le cogen cada uno de un brazo, retorciéndoselos.

 

Un quejido de disgusto más que de dolor escapa de su boca. Maldita sea. No debería haber bajado la guardia de esa forma tan estúpida. El que antes intentara detener al matón se acerca ahora a él. El puñetazo en la boca del estómago le hace doblarse hacia delante, provocando también que su sombrero se caiga y que su pelo le tape parcialmente la cara.

Uno de los que le tiene sujeto le agarra del pelo con fuerza tirando de él hacia detrás, obligando al mago a mirar al hombre que tiene delante. Este vuelve a pegarle, esta vez en la cara, partiéndole el labio.

La sangre comienza a resbalar por su barbilla, manchando su cuello y su blanca camisa. Twisted Fate alza la cabeza, mirando desafiante a aquel que le ha pegado.

 

-Estas cavando tu tumba, chaval. Te daré una oportunidad de largarte por donde has venido-sin mediar palabra, el otro le pega una patada en el estómago.

 

-Tú sí que has cavado tu tumba al hacerle eso a mi hermano, cabrón-los otros dos lo sueltan, cayendo el moreno al suelo, donde le reciben con sendas patadas, una en la espalda y otra en la pierna.

 

Una risa quejosa y sangrienta se deja escuchar en el callejón. Con dificultad, el mago se levanta del suelo. Su pelo liso y ahora revuelto le tapa parcialmente la cara, dejando ver solamente uno de sus asombrosos ojos verdes. Su boca llena de sangre se tuerce en una sonrisa macabra. Con un gesto brusco se limpia la sangre que gotea y escupe a un lado.

 

-Te he avisado-cerrando los ojos durante apenas un segundo, vuelve a abrirlos.

 

Ahora brillan con una luz azulada nada natural que causa el terror entre los otros. Entre un revuelo de cartas, el hombre frente a ellos desaparece… Reapareciendo a sus espaldas. Haciendo aparecer cartas de la nada, Twisted Fate las utiliza contra sus agresores, lanzándolas como si fuesen cuchillos.

Los gritos de agonía y dolor no se hacen esperar, rebotando y subiendo hacia la noche, perdiéndose para siempre.

Cogiendo del cuello a aquel que le había pegado previamente, y apretándolo con fuerza, le susurra.

 

-Lárgate de aquí-le tira a un lado.

 

Retoma su camino. El chico, temblando de miedo y furia aún en el suelo, saca de entre sus ropas una pistola y apunta al mago por la espalda, traicioneramente.

 

El disparo resuena fuertemente en los oídos de Twisted Fate, asustándolo y dejándolo clavado en el sitio.

 

-Vaya, vaya, vaya-una voz grave y algo rasposa se deja escuchar entre las sombras del poco iluminado lugar. El alma del mago cae a sus pies, a plomo… Esa voz-, con que peleándote, ¿eh?-el moreno se da la vuelta, divisando una silueta apenas. La cara del sujeto se ilumina levemente con la llama de un mechero. Sus ojos marrones lo miran intensamente mientras el puro se enciende, hasta que la llama se apaga de nuevo abruptamente.

 

-G-Graves…-susurra el moreno con el corazón encogido entre la dicha y el pesar-, ¿por qué lo has hecho?-pregunta, señalando al que está moribundo en el suelo.

 

-No quiero que nadie me arrebate el placer de matarte con mis propias manos, Fate-le apunta con su escopeta-, vamos coge tus cartas, traidor, es hora de la pelea definitiva-el zíngaro niega con la cabeza, dándose la vuelta.

 

-No quiero pelear contra ti, Malcolm-por segunda vez en esa noche, el moreno desaparece entre un revuelo de cartas.

 

-Maldito traidor escurridizo-gruñe, dándole una calada al puro haciendo que caiga un poco de ceniza en su barba. Comienza a andar hacia el bar cuando su pie golpea algo. El sombrero de su enemigo. Se agacha, recogiéndolo y mirándolo con odio… Pero con melancolía-, tendrás que venir a por él tarde o temprano-murmura.

Empujando la puerta de la taberna, entra, haciéndose el silencio ante la presencia de otro campeón de la Liga…

 

 

 

-Maldita sea-susurra el moreno cuando aparece de nuevo, cayendo de rodillas al suelo. El aire frio de la noche le golpea el rostro, haciendo que le escueza la herida del labio y que tuerza el gesto. Se limpia la sangre que ha vuelto a brotar de su herida, colocándose el sombrero… Descubriendo que no lo tiene puesto.

Seguramente lo tenga él… Siempre que se le caía durante un combate, su compañero lo recogía para él, y se lo daba con una cálida sonrisa.

Así que al fin había vuelto. Después de tantos años por fin era libre de nuevo. Comprende sus ganas de matarlo, de acabar con el artífice de su encierro… Pero no sabe la verdad. Tiene que contárselo para que se sepa todo. Seguramente si se lo explica, podrá comprender por qué actuó de esa manera en el pasado.

 

-Bien… Iré a recuperar mi sombrero-ni él mismo está convencido de sus palabras. Se lleva la mano al labio, tocando levemente su herida-, pero antes tengo que curarme esto-.

Ha aparecido en las afueras de Noxus y la taberna más cercana está lejos. Pero un largo paseo no le vendrá nada mal para poner su cabeza en orden… Y controlar sus sentimientos.

-Así que no sabe que he entrado en la Liga-el forajido cambia dos de sus cartas al jugador que tiene enfrente. Da una calada a su puro, y sin sacárselo de la boca, echa el humo por un lado. Pone las cartas sobre la mesa sacando cuatro ases, y haciendo que el resto de jugadores se enfurezcan de nuevo.

Su risa profunda llena la sala, mientras pide otra botella.

 

“No quiere pelear conmigo”-esta idea llena su cabeza, haciéndole quedar pensativo durante un momento. Pero el odio es más fuerte y nubla su raciocinio. Aprieta sus dientes mordiendo el puro, rompiéndolo prácticamente. Con rabia lo echa al suelo y le da un pisotón. Recoge sus cosas, el dinero ganado y se ata al cinto el sombrero del moreno, dispuesto a irse. “Te haré pagar por todo lo que he pasado”.

 

-Eh-una voz lo saca de sus funestos pensamientos-, tienes que acabar la partida-el hombre del poncho rojo no se digna a girarse siquiera, yendo hacia la puerta.

 

-¡Eh! ¿Estás sordo?-otro de los jugadores le agarra del hombro con fuerza, pero Graves, dándose la vuelta le dispara con su fiel escopeta en el estómago, con gesto indiferente.

 

-Fuera de mi camino, gusano. Tengo que matar a alguien-echándose la escopeta al hombro, abandona el lugar dejando un muerto detrás, sin preocuparse por nada más que por tomar la cabeza del escurridizo mago.

 

 

 

Un suspiro de alivio le abandona cuando puede apoyar el frío vaso de whisky contra su labio herido. El hombre conocido como Twisted Fate está sentado en la barra de un bar, desierto a esas horas salvo por los dos borrachos de turno y las chicas que atienden el local.

Bebiendo levemente del vaso, el zíngaro tuerce el gesto cuando el alcohol toca su herida. Se pasa una mano por la frente, y echándose el pelo hacia detrás acaricia su nuca despacio, agachando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

 

-Deja que te cure eso, cariño-una voz dulce le habla, haciendo que perezosamente levante la vista, para posarla en una de las mujeres de la taberna-, no tardaré mucho y podrás ir a descansar. Se te ve fatigado-.

Sin decir palabra, el hombre asiente dejándose hacer por la chica, que con el cariño de una amante le cura el labio. Recuerdos llegan a su mente silenciosamente, humedeciendo sus ojos y haciendo que su mirada se torne perdida.

 

-Espero que tengas suerte-dice ella cuando termina su tarea, mirándolo con empatía y una sonrisa.

 

El otro la mira, apenas sonriendo. Apura su whisky y sube a la habitación asignada, solo con alcohol en el cuerpo. Su estómago se niega a aceptar cualquier cosa sólida.

Finalmente tumbado en el camastro, mira al techo con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza, dándole vueltas a una pregunta: ¿cómo explicarle a Malcolm cuanto lo sentía?

Apenas había podido dormir esa noche, pudiéndose ver en las ojeras que habían aparecido alrededor de sus verdes ojos al día siguiente. La tensión, el no saber qué podía pasar, el volverlo a ver, le habían quitado el hambre definitivamente. Su paseo por las calles más pobres y peligrosas de Noxus es errático pero cauteloso. No está demasiado lejos del lugar del incidente de la noche pasada, y sabe que se lo va a encontrar de un momento a otro. En lo más profundo de su ser lo desea.

Desea volver a ver su sonrisa cálida, desea volver a darle un abrazo. Desea que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

 Traga saliva, intentando quitarse el nudo de la garganta. Parpadea, tratando de que ni una gota riegue sus mejillas.

Al girar una esquina, choca repentinamente contra alguien.

-Perdona, amigo-murmura en bajo sin alzar la vista, sumido en sus pensamientos y continuando su camino. Una mano grande y fuerte se posa en su hombro impidiéndole continuar. No tiene ganas de pelea. Con un suspiro de hastío se da la vuelta, encarando a aquel contra el que ha chocado-, Tú-sus ojos se abren al poder verlo a la luz del día.

 

Ha envejecido, como era de esperar después de tantos años. Su pelo castaño presenta algunas canas en las sienes, al igual que en su frondosa barba. Su cuerpo sigue siendo voluminoso y fuerte. Y sus manos cálidas. Sus ojos del color del oro viejo oscuro lo miran fijamente, con dolor, con odio, con súplica.

 

-Si… Yo-Malcolm Graves mira al hombre frente a él. Sus preciosos ojos verdes siempre vivaces ahora están apagados y rodeados por unas feas ojeras. Su fino rostro no ha perdido ese punto de picardía que lo volvía loco antaño... Y lo sigue haciendo. Se ha dejado crecer la barba, y su pelo largo y negro parece tan suave como siempre. Mira su herida del labio, sintiendo como su odio se diluye por un momento. Va a acariciarla con suavidad, pero detiene su mano a medio camino, apretándola en un puño, y bajándola definitivamente-. ¿Pretendes huir de mi?-el moreno desvía la mirada y agacha la cabeza, negando, incapacitado para decir algo-, no sabes cuánto he esperado este día. El día en que te mate a ti, el más sucio de los traidores-aprieta su mano sobre el hombro del otro, clavándole los dedos en los músculos, haciéndole daño.

 

-Malcolm, escúchame… Todo tiene una explicación… Argh-Graves aprieta más su mano contra la carne del mago, haciendo que las piernas de este pierdan fuerza.

 

-Por supuesto que tiene una explicación, “amigo”-la furia da cuerpo a sus palabras-, fuiste capad de traicionarme… ¡¡A mí!! ¡Por conocer el secreto de la magia!-su voz se vuelve un grito rabioso-. Por poder… Por un miserable poder, por eso me vendiste-el agarre sobre el hombro del moreno se debilita-, mírame… ¡Atrévete a mirarme, joder!-le coge del cuello de la camisa, arrimándolo. Sus ojos vuelven a cruzarse y el mago puede ver todo el dolor que hay en los del otro-, ¡¡he estado en el infierno por tu puta culpa!!-.

 

Le empuja lejos de sí, haciendo que el mago caiga hacia detrás tropezando. Cae sobre sus manos, raspándoselas con el duro suelo de cemento. Un gesto de dolor cruza por la cara del caído. Se levanta lentamente, mirando a su antiguo compañero.

 

-Malcolm, escúchame por favor-todo su ser es una súplica hacia el forajido. Se acerca a él, posándole sus manos heridas en los hombros.

 

No lo ve venir. Un fuerte puño se estrella contra el lado derecho de su cara, haciéndole caer de nuevo al suelo como un fardo. Se incorpora lentamente apoyándose con las manos en el suelo, atontado.

 

-Vamos piltrafa. Levántate. Esto solo ha sido un aperitivo de lo que te espera-le agarra de la tela del hombro y lo incorpora de un tirón. El moratón va formándose poco a poco debajo de su alto pómulo, hinchando su cara por momentos. Twisted Fate se agarra al poncho de su antiguo amigo, para no perder el equilibrio.

 

-Por favor-jadea con voz queda, aferrándose a él-, escúchame-.

 

Graves lo mira desde arriba. Mira sus manos magulladas aferrarse con fuerza a su ropa. Mira su cara suplicante. Mira sus ojos verdes y vivos. Mira su boca sangrante. Siente su cuerpo contra el cuerpo del otro, tembloroso, luchando por tenerse en pie a pesar de la conmoción. Quiere escucharlo. De verdad que quiere hacerlo. Por un momento desearía no ser tan irracional y dejarlo hablar, dejarle que le cuente por qué lo traicionó tantos años atrás. Pero es el rencor el que le hace volver a hablar.

 

-De tu boca no salen más que mentiras una detrás de otra-dice gravemente. Su mirada se torna furiosa de nuevo-, éramos amigos. Éramos un maldito equipo-lo coge de los puños haciéndole soltar su ropa, provocando que el otro caiga al suelo de nuevo. Lo mira desde arriba duramente -, pero eso se ha acabado. Mis sentimientos hacia ti no son más que odio y rencor. Te espero esta tarde en el descampado. Espero que no se te haya olvidado cual-se echa la escopeta al hombro y se da la vuelta.

 

-No-la voz firme del mago llega hasta sus oídos, haciendo que un escalofrío recorra toda su espalda-, no, Malcolm-.

 

Con dificultad se pone de pie de nuevo, apoyándose en la pared que hace esquina. Tose, escupiendo un poco de sangre. El forajido se da la vuelta, mirando al que fue su amigo. Su pose es firme a pesar de todas las heridas. Sus ojos se van volviendo azules y luminosos paulatinamente.

 

-No has querido escucharme y lo comprendo. Comprendo que quieras matarme, yo también lo haría. Pero no me has escuchado-cartas fantasmales comienzan a envolver el cuerpo del gitano, listas para hacerlo desaparecer-, no me voy a dejar matar hasta que no lo hayas hecho… Me alegro de todo corazón que estés vivo-tocando su sombrero, el gran remolino de cartas comienza a hacerlo desaparecer.

 

-¡No vas a volver a escapar delante de mis narices, cabrón!-de un fuerte salto sin soltar su escopeta, Graves se aferra a la túnica del moreno antes de que este pueda desaparecer por completo…

 

 

Cuando el castaño abre los ojos el sol comienza a ponerse. No está en Noxus, eso salta a la vista. No sabe dónde está, pero una exuberante planta permite que los últimos rayos de sol no le alcancen en los ojos. Con dificultad y bastante mareado se levanta, comprobando que su escopeta está tirada de cualquier manera unos pasos más allá. Un ruido de maleza removida a sus espaldas le pone a alerta. Está en una maldita selva. ¿A dónde mierda ha ido a parar después de haber agarrado al mago para impedir que se fuese? Cogiendo su arma comienza a avanzar por entre las plantas, intentando encontrar un camino hacia alguna parte.

El mismo ruido de antes, esta vez delante de él, hace que avance más deprisa y con el arma en ristre. Un destello azul le ciega parcialmente. Es el mago que vuelve a utilizar sus sucios trucos para escapar de él.

 

-Fue por su bien, fue por su bien, fue por su bien-esta frase es repetida una y otra vez en bajo por el moreno, como un mantra. A punto está de desaparecer de nuevo, cuando un disparo a sus pies le hace perder la concentración, sobresaltándolo-, Malcolm…-.

 

-¿Qué murmurabas? ¿Tus últimas oraciones?-cargando su escopeta, apunta hacia el moreno-, ¿sabes cómo se llama?-pregunta, señalando su escopeta-, Destino. Tu Destino-.

 

-Déjame hablar antes de que dispares, por favor-otro disparo a sus pies le hace dar un salto hacia detrás-.

 

-¿Hablar? Ja. No pienso escuchar ninguna palabra de tus labios. Así que, o te preparas para luchar, o vas a acabar muerto antes que nada-lo encañona de nuevo, sin dispararle. Desea escucharlo, su parte racional quiere hacerlo, pero conoce la lengua del truhan, su encanto y sus suaves palabras-, ¿recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos?-el moreno asiente con la cabeza-, poco tiempo después pensé que había encontrado a un buen compañero de peleas y estafas… Y algo más-.

 

-Malcolm, yo…-.

 

-Cállate rata-le dispara a los pies, haciéndole saltar de nuevo. La mirada verde se clava en la suya, dolida y desesperada-, confiaba en ti… Recuerdas aquella noche en Noxus, ¿verdad?... Aquella noche, en aquel sitio, donde me confesaste tus sentimientos… Y yo te los correspondí-Graves mira con dolor profundo al que fue su amigo-, yo te amaba, maldita sea-su voz quiebra y su visión se nubla por un momento-, ¿por qué me traicionaste?-la rabia lo ciega de nuevo, pues carga su arma de nuevo y comienza a disparar contra él, con la firme intención de matarlo por todo lo que ha tenido que pasar y perder por su culpa.

 

-Te amo, Malcolm-el zíngaro no saca sus armas, solo esquiva los disparos mientras trata de hacerlo entrar en razón-, y si aún me amas, deja de disparar y escúchame-.

 

-¡¡Cállate!!-las tres primeras palabras han estado a punto de desequilibrarlo emocionalmente-, ¡no quiero escuchar más mentiras!-está tan ofuscado que no se da cuenta de que no tiene un adversario, de que el mago no trata de defenderse o de atacarlo.

 

-¡Escúchame maldito cabezota!-por encima del fragor de los disparos, Twisted Fate le grita-, ¡era tu jodida vida la que estaba en peligro! Yo no te…-uno de los disparos alcanza al moreno en un brazo, haciéndole perder el equilibro por la potencia del tiro, prácticamente destrozándoselo.

 

Un segundo disparo le acierta de lleno en el estómago.

 

Sus ojos se abren por la sorpresa mientras cae de rodillas, llevándose la mano que le queda a la herida. El tiempo parece detenerse cuando unos ojos verdes se clavan en unos marrones. Despacio, demasiado despacio para ser real, el gitano cae de costado sobre la hierba del bosque, regándola con su sangre que escapa entre sus dedos. Graves se queda estático, con el corazón encogido, con los sentidos embotados y la escopeta cargada. Nunca pensó que llegaría a acertarle… No deseaba hacerlo…

 

-¡¡Tobías!!-tira su arma a un lado y corre hacia él, cayendo de rodillas a su lado. Lo coge entre sus brazos, incorporándolo, sujetando su cabeza. Acaricia su cara mientras el odio deja paso a la más absoluta desesperación consecuencia de sus actos-, Tobías, contéstame-suplica-, Tobías-los ojos verdes se clavan en los suyos, los cuales comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas-, ¿qué he hecho?-.

 

-No escucharme, capullo-el mago tose, esputando sangre. Alza su mano para acariciarle la cara y la barba suavemente, volviendo a sentir la piel deseada en sus dedos-, escúchame Malcolm. Yo no te traicioné… Te salvé-vuelve a toser con dolor-, te salvé… De los que querían matarte-las lágrimas ya corren libres por las mejillas peludas del forajido-, la magia era solo… Una pequeña parte… Del trato-su aliento es cada vez más débil.

 

Con su propia ropa, Malcolm Graves trata sin éxito de taponar la terrible herida por la que se escapa la vida de su amor. El moreno le gira la cara suavemente, para que vuelva a mirarlo.

-Ellos… Esos hijos de puta… Estaban buscándote y casi te encontraban. Querían matarte… Por eso hice aquel trato, cariño… Por eso te entregué-baja su mano lentamente, para posarla en las otras y acariciar sus dedos-. Yo… No quería que te pasara nada… No quería verte morir delante de mis ojos-traga saliva, llevando como puede la mano a la cara de Malcolm, para limpiarle las lágrimas-, en esa cárcel estarías seguro… Aunque sufrieras, aunque pensaras que te había traicionado y que ya no te amaba… Pero seguro y vivo… Eso era lo único que deseaba aparte de volver a tu lado-.

 

Ninguno de ellos se da cuenta de que no están solos en el claro. Habitantes de esas tierras mágicas habían comenzado a llegar al lugar, sigilosos y observadores.

 

No podía ser cierto. No podía haber matado a la única persona que había amado en toda su miserable vida. Su esperanza y su rayo de luz. Lo abraza fuertemente, lamentando incluso el haber nacido.

-Yo… Los maté… Los maté-susurra con la mirada ya vidriosa-, mi magia los mató… Y luego lo planeé todo… El plan para que escapases… De aquel Infierno… Y volvieses junto a mi-tose con fuerza, manchando de sangre sus ropas, cerrando los ojos durante un momento.

 

-C-Cállate, Cállate por favor-solloza, abrazando el cuerpo de su gitano, acariciando su cara. Despacio, Tobías abre sus ojos nublados por la muerte inminente, para mirarlo.

 

-T-Tenía amigos dentro… Ellos te ayudaron a escapar… Quería volver a verte, estaba esperándote-sus ojos verdes se anegan en lágrimas-, lo… Lo siento tanto, Malcolm… Yo solo quería protegerte-.

 

Malcolm sabe que el final está cerca, muy cerca, y todo por su jodida culpa. Acaricia su suave pelo sin dejar de mirarlo, sin dejar de ver cómo la vida escapa poco a poco del cuerpo amado.

 

-¿Por qué no te has defendido cuando te he atacado?-las palabras se atascan en su garganta, y su poderosa voz no puede hacer más que susurrar con congoja, angustia y miedo. Una pequeña sonrisa pícara asoma en los labios del mago.

 

-No quería hacerte daño-la muerte apaga suavemente su voz-, me alegro de haberte podido contar la verdad antes de morir-su mano pierde fuerza y cae lentamente en su regazo, sobre la mano del pistolero-, te amo-con un suspiro, el hombre conocido como Twisted Fate, abandona el mundo de los vivos. Sus ojos verdes le dedican una última mirada llena de amor antes de apagarse definitivamente para siempre.

 

-Tobías… ¡¡Tobías!!-Malcolm lo estrecha fuertemente contra su pecho, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar. Acaricia su cara, temblando de un dolor y una tristeza tan profundos que estremecen al Bosque y a sus habitantes.

 

Sus lágrimas corren libremente por su cara mientras con la mano temblorosa cierra con cuidado los ojos verdes. Dándole un último y doloroso beso, Malcolm deja el cuerpo de su más querido amigo y compañero en el suelo.

Los habitantes de ese Bosque observan con el corazón encogido por la tristeza de la perdida y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, como el hombre comienza a cavar con sus propias manos el fértil suelo, construyendo una tumba. Aparte de ellos, la luna llena es la única que sabe lo que ha pasado ahí.

Las lágrimas de arrepentimiento riegan la mágica tierra mientras dos fuertes manos cavan en ella sin descanso, fatigándose, lastimándose. Llega un momento en el que la sangre se mezcla con las lágrimas y la tierra.

El sol comienza a despuntar cuando un hombre fatigado, abandonado por la vida y por la suerte acaricia por última vez la fría cara de su compañero.

 

-Pronto, mi vida. Muy pronto volveremos a estar juntos-le echa el cabello hacia atrás, manchando su frente de tierra-, y no nos volveremos a separar-.

 

Lo entierra, con el corazón encogido y los ojos vacíos y secos, muerto por dentro. Clava un palo en la tierra, y desabrochándose el sombrero del cinturón, lo ata con unas hierbas largas encima, para que no se lo lleve el viento.

Con las manos sangrantes como penitencia, sin hacer algo por aliviar su dolor, pega una fuerte patada a su escopeta, marchándose de allí.

 

 

 

-Anuncio mi retirada de la Liga de Leyendas-la voz de Malcolm Graves resuena por la sala en la que se han reunido los dirigentes de la propia Liga-, y la retirada del campeón Twisted Fate-.

 

-Él debe comparecer para anunciarla por sí mismo-un miembro del Tribunal habla.

 

-Imposible… Está muerto-su voz no flaquea y su pose no tambalea cuando un revuelo se forma en la sala al conocer la noticia. Las órdenes de los sabios se cruzan unas con otras dando lugar a la confusión. La conmoción se hace presente al asimilar la noticia, hasta que el mismo miembro del Tribunal que habló antes hace silencio, y le pregunta cómo lo sabe-, … Yo mismo lo maté-dicho esto, el pistolero sale de la audiencia marchándose para siempre de la audiencia.

 

Sus pasos se dirigen inexorables hacia su destino, a una determinada parte del Bosque de Jonia. Ha pasado casi un mes desde la primera y última vez que pisó esa tierra. Las marcas que previamente dejase para señalar su camino de regreso quedan atrás lentamente.

Respira el fresco y puro aire y el silencio se hace en su mente atormentada por unos instantes. Llega al lugar de la desgracia, y despacio, sin prisa, se arrodilla en el suelo, delante de la tumba de su hombre.

Una grata sorpresa lo inunda al ver la tumba decorada con piedras y flores. Un patrón espiral hecho con guijarros de tonos rojos y verdes adorna la tierra removida. Pareciese ser que en el tiempo que estuvo viajando al Tribunal, todo tipo de plantas crecieron con vigor, fuerza y belleza en el sitio donde reposa el cuerpo del hombre que poseía esas mismas cualidades.

Respira profundamente de nuevo, escuchando un levísimo crujido sobre su cabeza, sabe que no está solo. Y ellos saben que regresaría a por su amor.

 

-Ya estoy aquí, Tobías-susurra en bajo, acariciando la tierra que tapa el cuerpo del moreno-, ya nada podrá separarnos nunca más-lenta, casi ceremonialmente, de su cinto saca una pistola y se la apoya en las piernas-, ¡se que estáis ahí!-clama en voz alta, mirando la tierra, cogiendo un poco y dejándola escapar entre sus dedos-, por favor… Enterradme junto a él…-con la diestra toma la pistola, apuntándose a la sien.

 

Malcolm Graves aprieta el gatillo, acabando así con su vida, manchando con su sangre culpable la tierra que lo habrá de guardar para siempre…

 

 

Nadie fuera de ese Bosque supo nunca lo que sucedió. Simplemente dos truhanes desaparecieron, simplemente, dos Campeones habían abandonado la Liga.

Pero los Árboles saben, la Tierra recuerda y el Cielo llora por ellos, y aquellos que habitan en ese mágico lugar se ocupan de que no caiga en el olvido. Enseñan a sus nuevas generaciones a amar, a hablar y a disfrutar de la vida. Enseñan el perdón y el arrepentimiento.

Enseñan una valiosa lección que aprendieron de dos simples humanos.

Y allí en el Bosque, en un lugar de ensueño y magia, dos espirales de guijarros se mantienen unidas por uno de sus brazos, para siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola gente.  
> Os presento la segunda versión de este fanfic. Drama del bueno, espero que os haya gustado.  
> La primera versión, que no me gusta nada, esta subida en Fanfiction, bajo mi seudónimo allí, que es DarkLadyKira. Así que si lo veis por allí no penséis que me he copiado ni nada parecido, simplemente estoy revisando fics viejos y subiéndolos aquí.  
> Un saludo para todos y gracias por leer <3   
> Ya sabéis que me gusta saber vuestra opinión, así que no seáis tímidos y escribidme algo.  
> Nos leemos <3


End file.
